


(Do) I need you to survive

by fuckyou_vivalapluto



Series: Welcome to Night Vale Oneshots [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, Maybe OOC, actually ig it kinda is, although i wouldnt exactly call it h/nc, but im like super proud of it, i tried guys, idfk i honestly just wrote this for my friend, normal night vale weirdness, this does not have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyou_vivalapluto/pseuds/fuckyou_vivalapluto
Summary: (cross posted on wattpad)When a familiar face arrives in Night Vale, Carlos realizes that his time here may be up.OrCarlos' boss arrives, looking to bring him home.(tite from Jack Stauber's "Coffee")
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Series: Welcome to Night Vale Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963426
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	(Do) I need you to survive

**Author's Note:**

> So, thanks to my friend for the title idea. This honestly was just written to break said friend's heart, cause like, thats what we do. Enjoy, or don't, I can't tell you what to do.

Night Vale has a way of making you forget things. Sometimes due to re-education, sometimes not. You may forget the whispered rumor you heard outside of the Arbys, or you may forget your mothers face. Perhaps you have forgotten that summer fling you had all those years ago. Perhaps you have forgotten the party at which you met, the first time you kissed, the taste of vodka on her lips. You forgot all those butterflies in your stomach when she held your hand, the whispered “I love you”s late at night, in the safety of her arms, and how her hair smelled of lavender and honey. You may have forgotten the fights, and the hateful words you said to her, and she to you, but the pain still remains. The aching feeling in your chest, and the loneliness that creeps up on you when you light that lavender scented candle you bought.

Carlos knew he had a life before he entered Night Vale. He knew he had a family, and a job, but he couldn’t remember them. He had asked his fellow scientists if they could remember their lives before coming to Night Vale, but they had all laughed, and insisted that they had lived their whole lives in Night Vale.

Carlos had given up asking, and just accepted that this was Night Vale’s way of claiming him as its own. He decided that it didn't matter where he came from, all that mattered was that he was here now, and he wouldn’t be leaving any time soon.

The universe, apparently, had different plans for him.

His day had started out alright. He had woken up a couple hours before Cecil, as usual. Cecil’s work started at noon, and generally went until around 1 or 2 am, so he often slept in. Carlos had showered, and made breakfast, setting aside a plate for Cecil, when he woke up. He had fed the cactus, cleaned the bloodstone, and opened the window for the Sheriffs Secret Police.

After that, he walked over to his lab, greeting his fellow scientists. They had worked until lunch time, and decided to head down to Big Rico’s together, because none of them had had their weekly slice yet. Which led him to where he was when his day went to shit. Sitting in Big Rico’s, eating his pizza, and chatting about science.

A woman walked in, and glanced around, before her eyes settled on Carlos, and she began walking over. Carlos froze, he knew that he had met this woman before, but he couldn't remember. 

“Carlos.” She greeted him, with a warm smile. “It’s been so long.”

He smiled awkwardly and nodded, noticing a name tag on the lab coat she was wearing. 

Dr. Wilma Rubble

Suddenly, he remembered who this woman was. This was his boss. He had worked at a university. He left on a sabbatical to study Night Vale. It was strange thought, she looked much older than he suddenly remembered. As if she had aged decades, in just a few years.

“I’m so glad I could find you. It was so hard to get here, the GPS seemed messed up, and I kept getting lost.”

Carlos nodded again. “Yeah, it’s kind of hard to find this place.” He agreed.

“Well, I’m here now, and I would like to discuss a few things with you.” She said, sliding into the seat across from him.

The other scientist took this as their cue to leave, and left to another table, across the diner.

“Carlos what have you been doing here?” She asked, once they were gone.

Carlos looked at her, confused. “What do you mean? I’ve been doing science, that's why I came here.”

“Your sabbatical was supposed to be two years, you’ve been gone for 20. We thought you were dead, or had run off. We had to hire a new science professor. Your family is worried sick.”

Carlos froze. “Family?”

…

They drove in near silence, the only noise coming from the radio, which was tuned in on Cecil’s station. His voice filling Carlos’ ears as he tried to process what he had just been told. The memories were still flooding back to him, and it was all very overwhelming, and so he chose to focus on the radio instead.

Someone new entered town today. She headed for the lab, but was redirected to Big Rico’s, where she started talking with Carlos, who was there with his scientist friends for his weekly slice. Who is she? What does she want with Carlos? Is she a scientist as well? I will keep you updated on the situation as it progresses.

“Wait.”

Carlos’ head snapped up when Wilma spoke.

“How does he know I’m here? I only just arrived an hour ago.”

Carlos shrugged, although he knew how Cecil knew, it was too much work to explain.

Larry Leroy on the edge of town says that there seems to be a growing number of deer in the whispering woods. He has no idea why there are so many, as far as he knows, no houses are needing to be sold.

Maybe listeners, it is a sign, a sign that someone will be leaving us soon. Why they might be leaving I cannot imagine, but we shall see. And now, a word from today’s sponsors.

Are you alone? Yes? You probably shouldn’t be. Being alone is never a good choice. Who knows what could happen when one is alone. If you are not alone, then you are already doing better than the poor sucker who is. Make sure to tell the person who is with you that you appreciate them, and that you are thankful that you are not alone, because who knows what could happen when one is alone. Macy’s, we’ve got it all.

An update on the new woman in town, she and Carlos have gotten into a car together. Where they are going, I am not sure. All I know is that they are in the car, and they are listening to my show. 

So, to Carlos I say, why are you in the car with this woman? Who is she, and how do you know her? Also, Khoshekh has an appointment at the vet today, and I’m afraid I will be at work, could you please take him? Call me during the weather with your answer. 

Larry Leroy on the edge of town says that the deer are not leaving, and that there are more of them. Some of the real estate agents are already emerging from inside, he says. He tried speaking to them, but they wouldn't answer his questions, and they kept trying to sell him an apartment. The address of which is- oh. Hold on listeners, intern Maureen just handed me a slip of paper with the address on it. This, this doesn't make sense. This is my address. This is Carlos and I’s apartment. 

Listeners I’m going to have to get back to you, so for now, here is a pre-recorded message from the Sheriff’s Secret Police.

As the message began to play, Carlos’ phone rang. The caller ID flashing Cecil’s name. 

“Carlos!” Cecil said, when he picked up.

“Hi Cecil.”

“Carlos, I don't know what’s happening, but it appears that the real estate agents are in town to sell our apartment.” He said.

“I know, I heard on the radio. Did Larry Leroy say anything else?” Carlos asked, slightly worried.

“No, just that there were more deer than usual, and that they were trying to sell him our apartment.”

“Alright, well, I’m going to have to go soon, I’m in the car with my former boss, and we’re headed to the apartment right now.” Carlos said, glancing at Wilma, who looked very confused.

“Oh, is that who the woman is?” Cecil asked.

“Yes, she says that I’ve been gone for over 20 years, but I’ve only been here for 5. Although, time doesn't work here, so who knows how long it’s actually been.” Carlos said.

“Okay, I’m going to have to go back on the air soon, so goodbye for now.”

“Goodbye Cecil, I love you. Also, I think I can get Khoshekh to his vet appointment.”

“Thanks sweetie, I love you too.” Cecil said, and then hung up. 

“Who was that?” Wilma asked, her tone teasing.

“My boyfriend, Cecil.”

“It looks like you’ve got yourself a life here.” she said.

Carlos nodded, though he felt that this life was going to be disturbed soon.

“Anyways, what’s going on in this town? The man on the radio was talking about deer, and real estate agents? And what was with that add for Macy’s.”

Carlos sighed, “This town is, odd. During my studies here, I’ve seen some unexplainable things. It’s best to just go with the flow.”

Wilma nodded, and turned back to driving, visibly still confused.

Carlos reached and turned up the volume on the radio, so he could hear what Cecil was saying.

Listeners, during the announcement, I called Carlos. He says that the woman who entered our town is his boss, from when he did not live in Night Vale. I don't know about all of you, but sometimes I forget that he was once lived elsewhere.

He also says that he does not know why the real estate agents are trying to sell our apartment. He is sure that he did not put it up for sale. I will keep you update as things progress. 

And now, a look at our community calendar.

Monday, will be an exact repeat of Saturday. Do not be alarmed. Just go about your day as you did on Saturday, and everything will be fine. 

Tuesday, is the Sheriff’s Secret Police’s annual softball game against City Council. Be sure to remain neutral in who you are rooting for, because both teams can, and will, destroy you if you root against them. Station Management will be there to cheer on the City Council. I believe this means that their relationship is stable, for now.

Wednesday, you will feel alone. You may not be alone, but you will feel alone. There will be a sinking feeling in your gut, telling you that no one cares. You will think that no one loves you, and everyone will leave you when things get rough. This is absolutely true, do not get attached to the people in your life, the will leave without a moment’s hesitation. 

Thursday, this feeling will become reality. The person you love the most will pack up their bags and leave. They no longer love you, they- oh. Listeners, intern Maureen has just handed me another note. This note says, oh. Oh, this is not good. Listeners, it looks like Station Management got my life schedule, and the community calendar mixed up again. It looks like. Oh no. 

I, um. Listeners, I’m going to need a moment to process the information I have just received, so I bring you now, to the weather. 

As the music started up, Carlos’ phone rang again. It was Cecil.

He quickly answered. “Cecil, is everything okay? I heard you on the radio, what’s going on?”

“Carlos.” Cecil whispered, his voice wavering. “Carlos, I believe that you are meant to leave Night Vale.”

“Cecil, honey, what? I wouldn’t just leave Night Vale, I live here.”

“It makes sense. The real estate agents are coming out of the deer, trying to sell our apartment. Your boss shows up, presumably to take you home. And now, my life schedule, you heard it, the person I love most is going to leave on Thursday. Carlos, you are the person I love most.” Cecil sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

“Bunny, no. I won’t leave Night Vale, no matter how hard it tries to make me. I would never leave you.”

“Sorry to interrupt, but, we’re here.” Wilma said.

They had indeed pulled up to Cecil and Carlos’ apartment, which was swarming with deer and real estate agents.

“Okay, hold on Cecil, I have to unlock the door.” Carlos said, and then got out of the car.

Wilma followed him as he made his way to the door, and grabbed the knife they kept above the mail box. She inhaled sharply as he sliced the tip of his finger open, and let a few drops of blood drip onto the welcome mat. The door swung open, and they stepped inside.

“Make yourself at home, I’m going to finish this call, and then we can chat.” Carlos said, gesturing to the assortment of chairs they had in the living room. 

Wilma nodded, and sat down on the other side of the room, sensing that the conversation Carlos was having was meant to be private.

“Alright love, I’m back.” Carlos said.

“Carlos,” Cecil sobbed. “Oh, my sweet, perfect Carlos.”

“Sweetie what happened?” Carlos asked.

“City Council just handed me a notice. They said that your time here is up, and you have until Thursday to leave.”

Carlos’ blood turned to ice. He couldn’t leave. Night Vale was his home now. He had friends, a job. He had Cecil. He didn't know what he would do without Cecil. 

“No. They can’t force me to leave. Can they?”

Cecil’s silence on the other end of the line was all the answer he needed.

“Carlos, I’m going to end today’s broadcast early, I’m sure Station Management will understand. Then I’m coming straight home, and we can figure out what to do.” 

“Alright. I love you Cecil.”

“I love you too.”

Carlos hung up, and fought back tears as he walked into the living room, and sat down across from Wilma. 

“Are you alright?” She asked, noticing his change in emotion.

“Truthfully, no. I just received terrible news.” He said, looking down.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” He cleared his throat, and sat up. “Anyways, what did you come to talk to me about?”

“I came to ask you to come home. We’ve had to hire a new professor to fill your position, but I don't think he actually knows anything about science.” She chuckled. “Although, upon seeing that you’ve built a life here, I don't think I could possibly make you come home, that would be cruel.”

“I think,” Carlos sighed. “I think it is time I come home. Night Vale seems to think so at least.”

“What do you mean?”

“The real estate agents are emerging from the deer, trying to sell our house. Cecil’s life schedule says that the person he loves most will leave him on Thursday. And City Council has given me an eviction notice.” 

Wilma seemed confused by most of the things he had just said, but nodded anyways. 

“I see.” She said. 

She did not see.

“Well, you have until Thursday I assume, so I will come pick you up then.”

Carlos agreed, and so Wilma left. As she was exiting, Cecil walked in.

He immediately ran to Carlos, and threw his arms around him, sobbing his name over and over. This caused Carlos to break down as well. 

They stood there, hugging and crying, for a while. Who knows how long, for time does not work as it should in Night Vale. But it was a long time before they eventually separated, and sat down on the couch.

They talked about many things that night. They talked about what this meant for them. They talked about what they could do to stop it. Their conversation eventually veered off course, and they talked about the mighty Glow Cloud (all hail), and the best ways to clean a blood stone. They talked until they lapsed into silence, simply cuddling, and enjoying each other’s presence.

They eventually fell asleep like that. Intertwined on the couch, and tear stains marking their faces.

…

Monday was an exact repeat of Saturday.

…

Tuesday was spent packing, and crying, and hugging.

…

Wednesday was spent saying goodbye. Carlos went around, and said goodbye to all of his friends. He shook hands with his team of scientists, and hugged old woman Josie. He politely pretended not to acknowledge the angels, but nodded goodbye to them when no one was looking. 

He left one final offering to the mighty Glow Cloud (all hail), and left a gift out for the Sheriff’s Secret Police officer stationed outside their house. He said goodbye to Larry Leroy out on the edge of town, and to John Peters, you know, the farmer.

He said goodbye to Tamika, and her militia of well read, and armed, teenagers, and Megan Wallaby. He ate one last slice at Big Rico’s, and stopped by Tourniquet to say goodbye to Earl. He said goodbye to Abby and Janice, and even said goodbye to Steve Carlsberg.

…

Thursday.

Thursday was awful.

He hugged and kissed Cecil as many times as he could, knowing that he never would again. He was already forgetting his memories of Night Vale as he got in the car with Wilma. He waved to Cecil until he was no more than a dot in the horizon. 

…

Carlos spent most of Friday crying. Wilma did not comment on it, knowing that he was going through a lot.

…

But by Saturday, neither he, nor Wilma remembered that Night Vale existed. There was no small, scientifically fascinating town in his mind. No worry of what big disaster was coming next. Only a small, inexplicable pang of sadness every time he turned on the radio.  



End file.
